1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission method, a reception method, a transmitting apparatus, and a receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of broadcasting and communication services, introduction of moving image content with ultra-high definition such as 8K (7680×4320 pixels: hereinafter, also called 8K4K) and 4K (3840×2160 pixels: hereinafter, also called 4K2K) is considered. A receiving apparatus needs to decode and display received encoded data of an ultra-high-definition moving image in real time. However, processing load for decoding is high, particularly, for a moving image with 8K resolution, etc. Thus, it is difficult for a single decoding device to decode such a moving image in real time. Accordingly, there is considered a method for parallelizing a decoding process using a plurality of decoding devices, by which processing load per decoding device is reduced, achieving a real-time process.
In addition, encoded data is multiplexed based on a multiplexing method, such as MPEG-2 TS (Transport Stream) or MMT (MPEG Media Transport), and then transmitted. For example, NPTL 1 discloses a technique for transmitting encoded media data on a packet-by-packet basis, according to MMT.